Opposites
by An Awesome Unicorn
Summary: The Ice Queen didn't notice him at first. He was nothing like The Blonde-haired Blue-eyed Golden Boy, but he was not like The Black-haired Green-eyed Hero. But The Golden Boy had a Beauty Queen and The Hero had a Wise Girl. But The Ice Queen would soon find that The Fire Boy was her opposite and who she needed to create a balance. Onesided Jeyna and Peyna but finishes Leyna.


**HELLO! *waves frantically at you*, now I really shouldn't have wrote this, I should be doing homework or working on my other stories that haven't been put on here yet, but the thought came to me on Monday and it wouldn't stop bugging me so I decided to write it down. But yeah, I made a promise to myself that I would not support Leyna until they actually spoke in the book. But, of course they didn't speak in MoA, and all it took was one stupid fanfiction and i'm hooked. I probably put them a little OOC, but i've never written them before, so i'm still learning how to write them. So yeah, LEYNA AND TRATIE! MY TWO FAVOURITE SHIPS, they are also the ships I promised myself I wouldn't ship until it became canon... well that worked...**

**Disclaimer: ... If I was Rick Riordan, what would I be doing here? Besides, if Rick Riordan is a British teenaged girl who looks like me, you all would be screwed because the books would be filled with fangirling that I don't show on the outside.**

* * *

She never really took any notice of him at first. He was just too different. She was the Roman, an ice queen, the praetor of the Legion, the strong independent woman who led New Rome on her own for 8 months; the cold, distant, but brave heroine. He was the Greek, the easy-going clown that never stopped laughing, the genius behind the Argo II, the first fire-user in centuries, one of the seven; the happy, bold but slightly clumsy repair boy.

They were so different, she was ice and he was fire, she took things seriously but he was always joking around, she was Roman and he was Greek, she was a leader and he was a clown. The Ice Queen and The Fire Boy. Polar Opposites. But that wasn't the reason she never took notice, and when she did take a slight interest she didn't talk to him. It was much more than that.

He was the best friend of _them_. The _Perfect Couple_. Her Golden Boy (that never truly was hers) and The Beauty Queen. Everyone wanted a relationship like theirs, because it was _ever-so-perfect_ and _ever-so-romantic_. But she just held her head up high and pretended not to care, an emotionless mask that fooled everyone. Even The Fire Boy.

It had always been like that, when The Marriage Goddess took Her Golden Boy away from her, she didn't cry (well maybe a little bit, but not in front of people), she continued to lead New Rome down a path that she didn't know the end of. That's when she truly became The Ice Queen, with Her Golden Boy there; every now and then she could smile, a slightly cold one but a smile none the less, and talk without having to worry about her status, but now she was alone. In those 8 months she went from a leader to The Ice Queen.

But then The Hero turned up in June. The Ice Queen watched as he, The Clumsy Shape-Shifter and The Jewel Princess made the way across the Little Tiber. The Hero was carrying a hippy lady across the River to the other side (which really was The Marriage Goddess, but she didn't know that at the time), and then destroyed the two gorgons with big water fists. The Ice Queen had to admit, she was a bit in awe, after all it wasn't everyday you see things like that, even when you are a demigod.

And this new person, The Hero, was very, very good-looking. He had messy but thick black hair, gorgeous green eyes that were forever changing and unpredictable, and a face so very handsome, but not exactly Roman. He was very different. When Her Golden Boy had short blond hair that was kept out of his eyes; The Hero had bouncy locks that were quite long, and would jump into his face a lot. Her Golden Boy had sharp, electric blue eyes; The Hero had warm, (at the time quite serious and confused, but not anymore) curious green eyes the colour of the sea.

She didn't mean to compare them but she couldn't help it. But she soon stopped when she heard his name. The name of one of the monster-children her sister told her ruined her life. A burning hatred bubbled up inside of her, but she didn't say anything, not yet. And she soon found out that Her Golden Boy and The Hero were opposites.

The Hero was a son of the Sea; Her Golden Boy was a son of the Sky. The Hero had an easy-going nature; Her Golden Boy was a serious leader. The Hero (she didn't know back then, there was a lot she didn't know back then) was Greek and Her Golden Boy was Roman. They both had the same loyal nature, leader qualities but they showed them in different ways. Very different ways. But she couldn't help but respect The Hero, however much she hated him, he had some nerve to interrupt and question her authority.

Her hatred simmered down to a dislike after The War Games, mostly because she had seen the amazing way The Hero had fought, completely un- Roman, but amazing just the same, a lone fighter that conquered the First Legion with The Clumsy Shape-Shifter and The Jewel Princess.

After the War God came and gave the three a quest, and The Hero looked up at him like an old rival, and back-chatted him, The Ice Queens respect for him grew, but she was also quite convinced he was mental.

But then, the next day when she spoke to The Hero before he went on the quest, she actually started to like him. Not nearly as much as Her Golden Boy but a spark for him was there. He also said sorry for hurting her and ruining her life. He couldn't even remember what he was apologizing for, but he apologized sincerely, and he really meant it, or Her Gold and Her Silver would have attacked him. Something told her that he didn't mean to make her life hell when the Rulers of the High Seas escaped, so she accepted him as a friend. He also would be perfect for the Praetor position that she had been saving for when Her Golden Boy came back to her. The position she had stopped The Teddy-Bear Killer from snatching.

So she gave The Hero an offer, an offer for Praetorship and a subtle hint that they would make good 'friends'. But, of course, he already had a girlfriend, The Wise Girl. She told him to find her sister, and to think about the Praetorship he turned down, and then he was gone. The Hero was gone and it left her at the Camp to stop it from being invaded and wait for The Hero and Her Golden Boy to return.

There was a battle; The Sea Giant was there with The Evil Man-horses and The One-eyed Demons. They were losing, a few Roman islands in an ocean of monsters. But then The Hero came on the back of The Friendly Nightmare Dog holding his curious sword and the Legion's eagle, with The One-Eyed Brother, The Clumsy Shape-Shifter and The Jewel Princess.

He saved them all, got the eagle, freed death, returned Her Amazon Sister to her, and became her fellow Praetor. That was when The Hero became Her Hero.

Then everything went even more wrong in the love life of The Ice Queen. The Argo II came, what an amazing ship, just like Her Hero had said, and along with it came Her Golden Boy. But he wasn't Her Golden Boy anymore. He had a girlfriend, The Beauty Queen. He had forgotten her (well, The Marriage Goddess had made him forget, him and Her Hero, but still, Her Hero had remembered The Wise Girl, didn't he?) and found love in a beauty not a warrior. She had waited for her everything to come back and when he did, it still felt like she had nothing. The Fire Boy was also there, but right then he didn't mean anything to her.

The Beauty Queen and The Wise Girl were there on the ship and had taken Her Golden Boy and Her Hero away from her. But the problem was, they never were hers, always theirs. She had thought she might have been Her Golden Boy's Ice Queen for a while, but now that was impossible.

The worse thing about it though was that they didn't know they'd hurt her and she'd have to act normal, well, normal for her. So, Her Golden Boy was now just The Golden Boy and Her Hero was just The Hero again. It was at this point she noticed The Fire Boy, he was laughing with The Golden Boy and The Beauty Queen, and so she turned her back on him.

The battle with Camp Half-Blood, The Doors of Death, The Hero and The Wise Girl's little expedition to hell, and of course Gaea was a blur. Relationship problems came up and life was a roller-coaster for The Ice Queen. But after they all won, the Romans and Greeks (well, maybe not The Teddy-Bear Killer… But as The Hero put it, nobody cared about him) were allies and friends. A lot of them even more than friends. And even though The Ice Queen was an independent girl, it still made her feel a bit lonely. Now she had no evil giants after her and her home, she could think about the things she didn't want to think about. She spent a lot of her spare time on Her Peanut-Butter Steed. Yes, The Ice Queen was the Greek's friend, but a distant one.

Everyone seemed to be in a relationship except her. There was the _ever-so-perfect_ relationship of The Golden Boy and The Beauty Queen. There was the _ever-so-romantic_ relationship of The Hero and The Wise Girl. There was the _ever-so-cute_ relationship of The Clumsy Shape-Shifter and The Jewel Princess. Heck, there was even the _ever-so-adorable sort-of-relationship_ of The One-Eyed Brother and The Talkative Bird-Girl. So many more relationships were taking place. Everyone but her. Almost everyone.

The Fire Boy, she was yet to have a proper conversation with him. It had been months, and still The Fire Boy and her had only had a few words exchanged (mostly given with a cold stare from her and a happy-go-lucky smile from him that promised trouble). She still couldn't stand to be near him, as he was The Golden Boy's best friend and The Beauty Queen's… well, he was practically The Beauty Queen's brother. So, it hurt slightly when she looked at him.

But eventually, they started to talk, when everyone else was talking to their 'significant other'… but really, seriously? She forgot he was The Golden Boy's best friend and The Beauty Queen's little brother, and made polite conversation. He made conversation, but it wasn't in the least polite. It was cheeky, sarcastic and he would throw in an attempt at flirting every now and again. It was then she promised herself to never talk to The Fire Boy again. He was too different. But of course she ended up breaking her promise.

It was like it was never ending, she'd catch him alone in a room she was walking into, she'd be sitting in awkward silence with him (but he'd usually try to break it, making it even more awkward) at the dinner table before one of them (usually her) would pick up their plate and walk to another table, it was unbelievable. At one point The Ice Queen accused The Fire Boy of stalking her.

But slowly, very slowly, they got used to each other, the silences and talks became less awkward, The Fire Boy hit on her less (it seemed like he sometimes used flirting as some sort of defence system for when he was uncomfortable) and The Ice Queen became less cold (also a defence system), and occasionally let a small smile cross her lips. But most of all, eventually, they didn't talk because they were felt they had too, they talked because they wanted too.

But, she had to admit; The Ice Queen didn't truly start considering The Fire Boy a close friend until they had the biggest talk in the history of their talks. That talk happened about 6 months after the whole Gaea thing, at 3:00 in the morning to be precise. The Ice Queen couldn't sleep, the thoughts of the war were plaguing her, and therefore, sleep would not come. But she was so tired, and she had to sleep or else she wouldn't lead New Rome as well as she should. She had found out that when The Golden Boy was missing. So she decided to walk the streets of New Rome, tiring herself out, but of course, no one could tell her off for being up because she was the leader. If anyone else was out there, which was very, very unlikely at this hour.

So, she walked and she walked and she walked. But then she stopped. Because The Ice Queen spotted The Fire Boy leaning against one of the buildings, looking very much like she would. She sat down next to him and found out what he was doing. Really, he shouldn't be out here, but for once, The Ice Queen let it slide. But, she also found out that the reason he was out there was similar to hers. Nightmares. She didn't pry, but somehow after very careful conversation, The Ice Queen found herself asking The Fire Boy if she could trust him. When he said yes, she told him everything. Her life, her fears, her problems, they all spilled out before she could stop them. She told The Fire Boy a lot more than she ever told The Hero and The Golden Boy. And as she did, he didn't interrupt or make a comment (which was very unlike his normal self), just listened. After she had finished, she felt like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders, but The Fire Boy still did not speak. But there was something comforting in his silence.

Then, after a while, his eyes never leaving hers, he started to tell her everything about him. The Ice Queen was told about The Marriage Goddess babysitting him, The Ice Queen was told about how Gaea had come and he killed him mother trying to protect her, The Ice Queen was told about the many times he ran away and what it was like, The Ice Queen was told about his first ever quest, the building of the Argo II and his side of the story, the story of the Gaea battle. The Ice Queen was told about his insecurities, his fears, his problems, and his powers. This was obviously a very painful topic, for both of them, but it made her realise something. In one way, they were the same, so much power, such a hard past, and they both covered it in different ways. She with cold stares and he with laughter and jokes.

They never said anything after that, both knowing what the other was feeling and thinking but it gave her time to study him, not just glance, really look. He had curly black hair, had spanish, elfish features, very nice (very serious and depressed now, but not usually) hyper brown eyes. Very nice, indeed. He also had the faint air of petrol from the forges around him. Without thinking she slipped her hand into his. For a second he stiffened, and when she was about to awkwardly pull it back, The Fire Boy entangled his fingers into hers. For some reason, however much he tried to flirt with her, if they had any accidental contact he would stutter and back off fast. This was a first, two firsts actually, the first time he didn't back off and the first time they purposefully made contact.

After a little bit, The Ice Queen must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes, time had past. First realisation, it was still early, no one was up yet and it was still quite dark. Second realisation, she was still with The Fire Boy. Third realisation, her fingers were still tightly knitted with his, and her head was resting on his shoulder with his head leaning against hers. Forth realisation, she didn't mind as much as she should of. She carefully untangled her fingers and moved her head slowly so his didn't jolt. When she stood up her butt was sore and her neck had a bit of stiffness in it, but she didn't notice. The Ice Queen looked down at the sleeping Fire Boy, she would never forget how he had heard her story and still accepted her. Her body, acting of it's own accord, bend down and place a small kiss on his forehead, as a sort of thank you. She had slipped around the corner just as The Fire Boy started to stir.

After that, they had become much closer. They didn't speak of it again, but they both would give each other a smile when they passed. At dinner, the people around them would glance up at them where The Fire Boy was roaring with laughter and The Ice Queen would start to openly laugh at his jokes. They would walk around and have conversations with each other and The Fire Boy would sometimes try and fail to help The Ice Queen with her praetor duties. Their hands would brush each other's and for a second their eyes would meet and something would pass between them, but then the moment would end and they would carry on with whatever they were doing. The Ice Queen was still a firm, strong leader but just wasn't as cold when The Fire Boy was around.

And the more they bickered, the more they laughed, the more their hands brushed and a moment would pass, the more The Ice Queen was afraid. Yes, The Ice Queen was quite afraid. What if The Fire Boy disappeared too? This was her best friend, what if he disappeared like The Golden Boy and The Hero had? But, she was confused to why she felt this. The Ice Queen and The Fire Boy were just friends, but why did she feel like that? It wasn't like how she used to feel for The Hero and not like how she used to feel for The Golden Boy, either. But then she realised she didn't like The Golden Boy anymore and her insides no longer burned with jealousy when she saw him with The Beauty Queen, so that took up her mind instead.

But then the incident happened. The Fire Boy was chasing a crazed automaton into the woods not far from Camp Jupiter; he had to stop it before it hurt the mortals. But the biggest group of Nightmare Dogs since the war attacked him and a massive fire was caused, making tree after tree pile on top, making a mountain. He may be resistant to fire but not to crushing or suffocation. This is what the solders of the Legion told her after they had tried to look for him but with no avail.

Day 1 after the incident: The Ice Queen felt numb, her stomach felt like lead and she was in shock and disbelief. She barely notice the way The Beauty Queen was shaking and didn't stop crying but with a determined look in her eyes, she didn't even care when The Golden Boy tried to comfort The Beauty Queen, still with that same sort of haunted shock in his eyes.

Day 2 after the incident: She gave out orders in an emotionless voice with an emotionless mask. She still had that numb feeling but with a feeling of horror and dread. The Fire Boy was most likely dead. That night, she cried. She cried so hard she didn't think it was possible to cry so hard, she would pause for breath and then a image of his face would fill her mind and she would break down again, sobbing into her pillows.

Day 3 – he comes back: The Ice Queen didn't bother to cover her red, baggy eyes in the morning. The whole Camp had heard her sobbing the night before, but she kept that same expressionless face on. But then he came back. He stumbled across the River, covered in cuts and bruises but still, he was very much alive. At least half the Camp was there, when she paced quickly, furiously towards him. She didn't know what she was going to do, slap him for disappearing, question him about it or just stand in front of him, staring blankly. All these emotions were churning inside of her and when The Fire Boy had started to try and explain his disappearance she was just within arms reach. It seemed to be her feelings that acted for her when she didn't do any of the previous things and instead did something much more. She through her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. The strangest and more wonderful thing about it was that he almost immediately put his hand on her back and one in her hair and kissed her back.

They eventually broke apart their arms still around each other, both staring at each other in joy, confusion and shock. But then a grin filled with happiness broke over The Fire Boy's face, and The Ice Queen gave him a shocked delighted smile, that was not in least bit cold. Because at that moment she didn't really care about anything but him. She didn't care about how she was supposed to be a cold leader and not do things like that in front of New Rome, she didn't care about The Teddy-Bear Killer's disgusted cry, she didn't care about the cheers and the whispers, she didn't care about The Golden Boy's look of shock, she didn't care about The Beauty Queen's delighted wave and smile at The Fire Boy, she didn't care about The Hero's surprised smile, she didn't care about The Wise Girl's knowing look, she didn't care about anything but one single person and realisation. That's why she was sobbing so hard the night before, that's why it felt like her everything had been ripped away again, because she realised that however independent she was, without The Fire Boy she was broken, and vise-versa. They were opposites, but that was the good thing about them, they balanced each other out.

Afterwards, The Ice Queen no longer cared that The Golden Boy (because even if he was once, he was no longer hers) had His Beauty Queen, and their _ever-so-perfect_ relationship .

The Ice Queen no longer cared that The Hero (because he was never hers in the first place) had His Wise Girl and their _ever-so-romantic_ relationship.

Because The Ice Queen had an _ever-so-impossible_ and _ever-so-unlikely_ but _ever-so-amazing_ relationship with The Fire Boy, who would never disappear and leave her. The Fire Boy had the heart of The Ice Queen, and The Ice Queen had the heart of The Fire Boy. Her Fire Boy.

* * *

**Whoa, that was so unlike me, writing romance... Dear Gods of Olympus, this is like the most romantic thing i've ever written... oh well, this should be enough romance for a year from me :P So yeah, you should know who they all are even though i didn't use many names.**

**Read and Review, tell me what you think, it makes me so happy :P **


End file.
